


The 131 Days of Sodom

by AngeliaDark



Category: RWBY
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bath, Begging, Biting, Bloodplay, Boot Worship, Branding, Creampie, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Golden Stinger, Hate Sex, Jaune is in for a hellova ride, Kinktober Themes, Knifeplay, Latex/Leather, M/M, Master/Slave, Pet Play, Public Humiliation, Shibari, Somnophilia, Spanking, Sthenolagnia, Temperature Play, Toys, Tyrian is basically a freak with a list, Waxplay, Xenophilia, daddy - Freeform, don't watch that movie, sadism/masochism, sensory deprevation, title is a play on the 120 days of sodom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliaDark/pseuds/AngeliaDark
Summary: Jaune is captured and given to Tyrian as a reward for his good service, giving the Faunus a golden opportunity to finally indulge in his deepest desires.





	1. Prologue; The Capture

Tyrian did not get rewarded very often, despite his being (in his own humble opinion) the most loyal of Salem's faction.  He did not ask for rewards often, anyway, as he felt it was not his place to do so.  To him, Salem's approving nod was more than enough to fuel his devotion further and deeper than ever.

It was a natural shock, then, when his Lady practically threw the golden-haired boy at his feet much like a mistress would give a dog an entire shank of beef...only better.

"He is yours to do with as you please," Salem told him, gesturing almost flippantly with her hand, not bothered by the boy's struggling against the ropes binding him as she turned to walk away.  "But do try to clean up after yourself." 

Tyrian could hardly contain himself as he looked between his beloved goddess and the offering she had gifted to him, like a blessing in physical form.  He squealed and clapped his hands, hopping in place before dropping to his knees and kowtowing reverently.  "Oh thank you, my Lady!" he breathed.  "Thank you for your wonderful gift!" 

Salem merely smiled in amusement and walked away, leaving Tyrian and his new prize behind.  She certainly didn't envy that child, and absently thought that perhaps throwing him to the Grimm would have been a kinder fate.  But kind fates were not for those who chose to follow Ozpin.

Tyrian licked his lips, crawling over to the boy and pulled him up to take a better look.  Jaune's eyes were ablaze with terror of the unknown but smoldering with defiance of that unknown, not willing to show any weakness.  Tyrian could respect that.

But more importantly, he wanted to snuff that smolder out.

"Come along, little boy," he chirped, standing and dragging Jaune alongside him by the back of the boy's hoodie.  "We have so much fun to have."


	2. The Simple Passions: Spanking

Jaune struggled the entire way to Tyrian's room, and almost knocked the Faunus off-center more than once en route.  While it was mildly annoying at best, Tyrian couldn't help but admire the boy's fire and almost salivated at the idea of snuffing it out.

First and foremost, however, the boy needed to be taught some manners.  He WAS in someone else's home, after all.

Tyrian pulled Jaune through the doorway and deposited him on his bed that more resembled a nest of blankets and pillows than anything else, and closed the door behind him.  "You're making too much of a fuss," he huffed.  "Calm down, or I will have to punish you."

Through his gag, Jaune snarled out something along the lines of what Tyrian made out to be _'screw you'_.  How so very rude.  Tyrian walked over and pulled Jaune upright, slipping the gag from between the boy's teeth.  "Are you going to cooperate?"  Good thing for his reflexes, or he was sure Jaune would have bitten his nose clean off with the sudden lurching snap to his face.  Tyrian scowled, grabbing Jaune's hoodie and shoving him forward over his lap and held him down with one hand while he gave Jaune's backside a sharp smack.

Jaune let out a yelp, then went quiet in shock of having actually been spanked like a child.  For just a brief second, anyway, and then he turned his head to glower at Tyrian and opened his mouth to demand just what the hell Tyrian was doing but Tyrian shoved him back down and smacked him again.

"You're-being-very- _rude_!" Tyrian exclaimed, punctuating each word with a strong smack.  Jaune's legs started to thrash in a bid to escape, and Tyrian fixed that by snapping his tail around them and holding them down.  "You need to take your punishment like a good boy," he sniffed.  "But it needs to STICK."  He tucked the edge of his blade under Jaune's belt and cleaved it in two before jerking the red sash off.  He made a move to toss that away when he paused, lifting it to his face and inhaling deeply.

There was more than just the general scent of clothing on it; it had a much deeper, almost feminine scent that certainly permeated deeper than general wear could.  He glanced down at Jaune, who was looking back over his shoulder and at the sash almost fearfully like he was afraid of it vanishing.

Tyrian grinned; he could certainly work with this.  In a quick movement, he used the sash as a gag, tying it tightly behind Jaune's head and proceeded to jerk the boy's jeans down, taking the undershorts with them.  Jaune began shouting through the gag, thrashing out again despite his arms and now legs being bound.  Tyrian hooked the back of Jaune's knees down with his leg and shoved the boy's head forward, grabbing the remains of Jaune's belt and looping it in his hand before smacking him again.  

The sound was much sharper and the marks much redder this time, coinciding with Jaune's more pained reaction to the strikes.  Tyrian kept his hold firm as he dished out the punishment, not stopping until there was a small bead of blood that smeared from a strike somewhere in the twenties. 

Tyrian paused at that time, setting the belt piece down and glancing over to Jaune's face, seeing the boy with red-rimmed cried-out eyes and the scarf in his mouth soaked through.  The Faunus smiled, figuring the punishment had gotten through just fine enough.  He carded his fingers through Jaune's sweat-sopped hair, humming softly in an almost comforting tune as he ran his hand over the hot, abused flesh.  "There we go..." he purred, rubbing softly and feeling Jaune twitch hard under his hands.  "All you needed was a little correcting." 

He paused, his eyes going dark as he dug his nails into a particularly purplish welt; in his lap, Jaune let out a hoarse cry through his gag and weakly struggled in a futile bid to get away.

"...and I will correct any behavior I see fit.  Never forget that."  He leaned down, nuzzling Jaune's head.

"You belong to me now."


End file.
